


The Last 24 Hours

by Kelakair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Obito has had enough of Kakashi's foolish self-sacrifice, Team Ro, To-be Missing-nin Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelakair/pseuds/Kelakair
Summary: The Uchiha Massacre still took place. However, the one who had carried out the mission was not Uchiha Itachi, but his captain.A certain masked man was furious about it, of course.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185
Collections: Favorite ObiKaka Stories





	The Last 24 Hours

**6:35 PM**

"I'm sorry, Shisui. I couldn't stop the Uchiha and Konoha from breaking up."

"Danzo has given me the order. The only thing I can do now is to complete your entrustment in the most extreme way."

"The action is scheduled for tomorrow night. Father and mother won't forgive me, and Sasuke will hate me forever. But I have no choice."

Not far behind him in the bushes came a faint rustle. As an elite shinobi, Itachi should have noticed this small sound, but at the moment he was too engrossed in confessing to his deceased friend to care about anything else.

By Naka River, in front of Uchiha Shisui's secret cenotaph, Kakashi finally overheared what his subordinate had been hiding for days.

**7:23 PM**

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Placing a steaming cup of tea in front of Itachi, Kakashi took a seat at the other end of the low table. Located on the western outskirts of the village, the area around the Hatake's old house was quiet, and the only sound could be heard was birds chirping in the trees outside the window.

Itachi gazed at the teacup. He had been haggard for the past few days, but his demeanor remained calm and elegant.

"Nothing, Captain."

"Really?" Kakashi took the Icha Icha Paradise out of his pouch and casually turned to a page.

"It's late now. Please allow me to take my leave."

"Don't be so cold. You rarely visit to my house, so at least have some tea."

Itachi's good upbringing since childhood made it impossible for him to refuse this reasonable request. He whispered his thanks and took a small sip from his cup. Silence spread through the room, only the occasional sounds of turning pages could be heard. And then-

"Captain, you...!"

Sharingan turning crimson, Itachi stared incredulously at the man opposite him, but unfortunately it was too late. His eyes soon became unfocused as the thirteen-year-old ANBU fell onto the tabletop and lost consciousness.

Kakashi closed the book. Casting one last glance at Itachi, he stood up and walked towards the entrance.

The wooden door shut heavily as the last Hatake activated the seal set by the White Fang when he was still alive. The barrier was both a shield and a prison, ensuring that Itachi would definitely stay inside for as long as necessary, while Kakashi was free to do what he wanted to.

Pulling the mask down over his face, Hound leapt easily onto the roof and quickly disappeared into the night.

**8:00 PM**

"So you want to take the place of Uchiha Itachi and undertake the purge tomorrow night," Sandaime said slowly with a complex look in his eyes.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," The ANBU answered in a low voice, kneeling before the two seniors. "Itachi is a powerful and loyal ninja, so it will be a waste to make him a missing-nin. In addition, I would like to ask you to spare Uchiha Mikoto. For one thing, she is not the mastermind of the coup, and just acted at her husband's behest; for another, she is not as strong as before she became a housewife, and will be a hostage that is easier to control than Uchiha Sasuke. Once Sasuke grows up, if Itachi tells him the truth of Uchiha's destruction, Mikoto can be used to hold both of them."

A long silence fell in the chamber.

"I think that's a good idea, Hiruzen," Shimura Danzo said. There was a hint of malicious pleasure in his voice. "With his Sharingan and experience, Hound may even be a better choice than Itachi-" he said with deliberate emphasis, "-not to mention he is recommending himself so eagerly. What do you think?"

Sandaime didn't answer immediately. Instead, he picked up his pipe and took a deep puff. The longest-serving Hokage who had took the seat twice seemed to have aged in an instant.

"I have no objection," he finally said after a long pause.

"Then the mission is yours, Hound," Danzo looked again at the kneeling ANBU. "The time for action is tomorrow night at eight o'clock. You have _the last twenty-four hours_ before you become a missing-nin."

**9:45 PM**

The sound of sharpening the sword stopped. Kakashi held his ninjato up, examining the blade in the moonlight to make sure the weapon was in tip-top shape.

Tomorrow night, blood would wash its blade like running water.

Putting the sword back to its sheath, Kakashi looked around his small dorm. His eyes skimmed over the cluttered bulletin board, a pair of bells pinned to it, the Icha Icha series on the windowsill above the head of his bed, and finally landed on the photo frame next to the books.

He gazed at the photo of Team Minato and engraved their faces firmly into his heart. He couldn't take the photo away. As a missing-nin who would disgrace the team, he would feel ashamed to face their smiles.

Kakashi reached out and turned the photo face down on the windowsill. He sat there, lost in his thoughts. Then he pulled open the drawer of the bedside table, took out an old iron casket, and opened it gently.

Inside was a broken tanto, a worn first-aid kit, a Flying Thunder God Kunai, and a pair of orange goggles.

Kakashi stared at these effects for a long time. Then he picked up the photo frame and placed it carefully with them before closing the lid.

Tomorrow, he would find an inconspicuous corner in the Third Training Ground and bury his past there.

**6:10 AM**

"Er... Kakashi?" Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Guy looked bewilderedly at the unexpected visitor standing in the doorway. "What brings you here?"

"Mahh, I just want to borrow your whetstone," Kakashi replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't find mine."

"No problem! Konoha's Noble Blue Beast, Might Guy, stands ready to offer help to his eternal rival!" Guy was instantly refreshed. He rushed into his room before quickly returned, shoving his whetstone into Kakashi's hand. "By the way Kakashi, isn't such a clear, lovely, youthful morning perfect for a friendly race around Konoha?"

"Sure."

"It's okay Kakashi, even if you refuse this time, I won't give up next time- Wait, what?!" Not expecting to hear such an answer, it took Guy several seconds to react. He looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, as if the latter suddenly had two heads.

"Well, you did me a favour after all, so it's fair to have a serious match with you once in a while." Kakashi smiled and put the whetstone that _he actually didn't need_ in his pouch. "So, shall we start now?"

**8:00 AM**

Sitting at the top of Hokage Rock, directly above the head of Yondaime, Kakashi looked down at the village that was gradually waking up and becoming lively.

In twelve hours, the peace and tranquility would be shattered by screams and blood.

"I'm sorry, Minato-sensei," he whispered, gazing in the direction of the Third Training Ground. "Please forgive me."

**9:33 AM**

"Well done! It's Sasuke who wins the shinobi sparring session this time!" Iruka loudly announced the result of the combat. "Come on, make the Seal of Reconciliation now!"

"Now you won't challenge me again, deadlast," Sasuke said with a small, childish smugness hidden in his proud expression. He extended his hand to the blond boy sitting on the ground.

"Hmph!" Naruto grabbed his hand and jumped up, dusting himself down as he yelled defiantly. "You can only be so proud now, bastard Sasuke! One day I'll beat you and become the greatest Hokage of all times!"

"Big idiot," Sasuke grunted, but the corners of his lips curled up slightly. He reached out again, and Naruto grinned back at him as the two hooked their fingers together tightly.

In a tree at the corner of the training ground, the ANBU in a cloak hid in the lush branches and leaves, silently watching the kids. Then he used the Body Flicker Jutsu and left the Academy.

**10:25 AM**

"Starting this year, buy a birthday gift according to the list and send it to Uzumaki Naruto on the tenth of every October," the silver-haired ANBU said as he handed over a thick envelope and a piece of paper. "When he graduates from the Academy, send him the rest of the money in full."

Hearing Kyuubi Jinchuriki's name, the clerk of the post office subconsciously showed a disgusted expression, but soon shivered under the wild killing intent. She looked up in horror, and saw the ANBU staring coldly at her through the small holes on his mask, a dangerous red flashing in his left eye.

"If you don't follow my instructions," his voice was also icy. "I'll let you know the consequences."

"Y-yes, sir," the clerk replied, trembling with fear. She filled out the required forms quickly but paused at the last raw."Uh... may I have your name please?"

The ANBU was silent for a moment. Then he turned and walked away.

"No."

**12:32 AM**

"Tenzou, have you ever thought about being a captain?"

"...Cough cough!" the brown-haired ANBU was drinking water and almost choked at the unexpected question. Wiping his mouth awkwardly, he turned his head to look at Kakashi. "What are you talking about, senpai!"

"You know," Kakashi said as he sat on the couch in the locker room, legs crossed with an opened Icha Icha Paradise on his lap. His tone sounded as lazy as usual. "Recently I plan to quit ANBU and return to the regular duty. Maybe I can even apply to be a genin team leader and take care of some fledgling brats... just like what Minato-sensei had done."

"Sounds great," Tenzou nodded understandingly. "Anyway, just do something you wanna do, senpai."

"Something I wanna do... Yeah," Kakashi turned another page. "If people can always do whatever they want, there won't be a happier life than that."

"If you succeed me as the captain of Team Ro, Tenzou... Take care of Itachi."

**1:32 PM**

"Large red bean cake with double sugar and a serving of Hanami dango, please."

"No, no exquisite packaging, thanks. A gift... well, it's fair to say so, though."

"Yes, this is good enough. Thank you."

**2:00 PM**

"This is probably the last time I'll bring you sweets from Amaguriama, Obito," Kakashi murmured as he crouched down and placed what he had bought in front of the Memorial Stone. "Although it won't be very easy for me to come here again in the future, I'll try my best. I'll have to buy offerings for you outside Konoha, but after so many years of eating sweets, maybe you're already tired of it... or perhaps you've long since grown tired of me bothering you like this day after day, haha."

He let out a humorless chuckle and then fell silent.

"...How strange. When the life was peaceful, I always had endless nonsense to tell you. However, when it comes to such a critical moment, I don't know what to say at all."

"...If you were alive, what would you say when you saw me like this?"

"...You'd probably scold me for being stupid."

"..."

"There're six hours left," Kakashi slowly stood up at last. "After tonight, you'll still be the hero with your name engraved here, admired by future generations; and I, on the other hand, will become a disgraceful traitor and murderer-"

" _Well, well, what great news to hear._ "

Chakra flickered behind him before a hoarse and unfamiliar voice sounded in the clearing where there should have been nobody else. Kakashi tensed in an instant and instinctively pulled out three shuriken. He threw them at the intruder standing a few steps away as he whirled around to face the other man.

The next moment, his eyes widened in surprise. Those shuriken passed through the man without any hindrance and hit the tree behind.

"So rude. I don't mean any harm," the man held up his hands to show that he had no hostile intentions. He was in a dark kimono with a sword at his waist, middle-length, unkempt black hair hanging loose over his shoulders. He had bandages all over his body, and his face was covered by a yellow mask with tiger stripes, and a single hole from where his right eye could see through.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked warily. His left hand was clasped on his right wrist, ready to use Raikiri. Through that small hole, he saw a blood-red eye, which, while making the masked man's identity increasingly mysterious, was also a strong indication of his dangerous nature.

The masked man seemed to fall silent for a moment at the question. "I'm no one," he finally answered. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Acutally, I'd rather get to the point quickly." Before Kakashi could ask any further questions, he had changed the subject. "If I heard it right, you've replaced Uchiha Itachi as the one who carries out the mission of _slaughtering_ the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi's fingers trembled a bit at that word, but his gaze remained unshakable. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Sadly, it does," the masked man shrugged. "In fact, I had made an agreement with Itachi a few days ago that I'd help him to eliminate his own clan. Even though most of them are defenceless civilians who are unable to awaken their Sharingan, it'll still be very difficult to kill hundreds of people on your own without causing too much commotion. You know it, too, don't you?"

Kakashi didn't reply.

"I don't think you're going to see Itachi again, so unfortunately I have no way to prove to you that my words are true. You have six hours to think about whether you want to accept my help or not. If you accept it, then tonight at eight I will start from the office building of the Konoha Military Police Force."

As he was talking, the air around the masked man started to twist and gradually formed a vortex. He sank into the rift and soon disappeared into nothingness, leaving only his last words still echoing in the clearing-

"Anyway, I'll see you later... _Sharingan no Kakashi_."

**3:12 PM**

Kakashi sat down in a corner of the cemetery. After staring at the old tombstone in front of him for a while, he reached out and brushed the dust off it.

"I'm sorry, father, for failing to come visit you often enough," he said softly. "And, probably, I won't have any chance again."

Unlike the Memorial Stone located in the Training Ground, the cemetery was built in the heart of Konoha.

"Although it is in a completely different way, and the results will also be different... but I guess we made the same choice to some extent."

"Now, finally, I seem to be able to fully understand why you did that back then."

He stopped muttering and just sat there quietly until the sun sank below the horizon.

**8:00 PM**

For Hatake Kakashi, "kill" is not a foreign word.

He became a chunin at the age of six, and was immediately thrown into the battlefield. Six months later, he finished his first kill. From the Third Shinobi War to his eight-year career in ANBU, there had been countless people killed by his sword or Raikiri, such as enemy ninjas, bandits, and celebrities who became targets of assassination. He never bothered to remember the names of those who had died by his hands; as a ninja, he was doomed to kill or be killed, which was what he had learned from the moment he set out on this path.

Yet never once, in more than a decade, had he ever slashed at civilians- Konoha's civilians.

Or to put it another way, to use the word the masked man had used, _"slaughter"_.

Blood seeped into his sandals. Blood soaked his gloves. Blood splashed onto the porcelain surface of his mask. Kakashi has lost count of the number of people he had killed and no longer bothered to check if the dead was a shinobi or a civilian, a man or a woman, an aged one or a kid. He was totally numbed: his senses, his brain, and his mind.

 _At least it's you who's doing this,_ a comforting little voice deep inside him said. _Not the thirteen-year-old Itachi being forced to kill his parents and clan with his own hands. You can't save the rest of the Uchiha, but at least you saved him._

 _You're killing Obito's clan_ , at the same time, however, another evil voice whispered in his ears like a curse. _You are using the gift from Obito, the power of Uchiha to end their lives. How could you even ask Obito what he would think if he saw you like this? How can you still have the cheek to stand in front of the Memorial Stone again?_

_You are a sinner with blood on your hands._

Kakashi shook his head heavily, as if to drive that voice away from his mind. _Do not think of it again,_ he admonished himself sternly. _What's done is done. You can't put back the clock. You have experienced too much remorse in your life, so don't add one more row to that list of shame._

_Block out your emotions. Treat yourself as a tool. Continue your job. Complete your mission._

_To kill._

A young Uchiha man collapsed at his feet, his Sharingan wide with horror as the three tomoes slowly stopped spinning. There was a large hole in the left side of his chest, from which blood was pouring out. Kakashi staggered before he leaned against a nearby wall to support himself, removed his masks, and stuffed three soldier pills into his mouth. It's not the time to be thrifty.

He stayed still for five minutes, waiting for the pills to take effect. There was dead silence in all directions, and the air was filled with the smell of blood. Kakashi had noticed that the masked man would extinguish the light in every house after he had killed the household, so he did the same thing. And now, the only building with its lights on in the entire compound was the head's house in the central area.

That would be the end of his trip.

Kakashi left his Hound mask in a pool of blood. It's necessary for Mikoto, who would survive, to see his face, and for Konoha shinobi who came to clean up the scene afterwards to confirm his identity. He sped through the empty streets and arrived at his destination a few minutes later.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the impressive mansion. He had been here before as the suspect in Obito's death, and as Itachi's superior, the captain of Team Ro, but this was the first time he visited the house with a bloodstained sword.

And the last time, too.

Fugaku and Mikoto's chakra was lurking somewhere. Gripping his sword in his hand, Kakashi stepped cautiously in the direction of the study.

He pulled open the door of the room.

The head of Uchiha and his wife were sitting seiza on the tatami. Hearing the door being pulled open, they looked up in unison, only to show a stunned expression when they saw the visitor.

"I see," after a moment, Fugaku regained his composure. "So you took over Itachi's duty."

Kakashi wasn't surprised at his words. "Yes."

"Give me the sword," Fugaku said after a brief pause, extending his hand. "If it were Itachi standing here today, I would let him do it himself, for he would have more suffering to go through in the future. But if it's you... it seems I don't need to test your resolution, Hatake Kakashi."

The silver-haired ANBU wordlessly handed over his sword.

The corners of Fugaku's lips curled up slightly. "In any case, I want to thank you," he said, thrust the sharp blade into his own abdomen.

For the second time, Kakashi watched a father end his own life by harakiri. Then he bent down and gently pulled the sword out of Fugaku's body. "Sandaime-sama and Danzo-sama have decided to spare you, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto had been sitting motionlessly. She moved her eyes slowly and finally looked down at her husband who had fallen to the ground. Tears welled up in her black eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't make any sound of crying.

When she spoke, her voice was hoarse but calm. "I won't thank you."

"I don't need it," Kakashi replied.

Then he drew back and quit the room, leaving the mansion that had just lost its host behind. He returned to the streets, for he had one last thing to do before he could escape from Konoha.

An encounter with the second survivor.

Kakashi spotted Sasuke on a road not far from the head's house. The seven-year-old boy looked pale with undisguised panic in his eyes. Stumbling and panting rapidly, he helplessly called his family, "nii-san? Father? Mother? Why is everyone-"

Kakashi leapt down from the pole and landed silently in the middle of the street, blocking Sasuke's path.

"Ah!" Sasuke let out a small shriek and took a few steps back. He soon recognized Kakashi, which didn't bring him any comfort- The silver-haired man was covered in blood all over his body.

"...You?!" Still young, but he was an Uchiha after all. The fear on Sasuke's face was gradually replaced by anger as the kid clenched his fists, glaring at Kakashi with his Sharingan, one tomoe in each of the crimson orbs. "Why... You are nii-san's companion, aren't you? Why did you do this!"

_When the outcome is a foregone conclusion, it is pointless to track back. Don't be overly obsessed with the truth, because it may well be more terrible than a lie._

Kakashi was tempted to give Itachi's little brother a word of warning, but he wasn't sure if the young Uchiha would understand, and if he would give away something he shouldn't. He was hesitating when he suddenly sensed a familiar chakra coming from the edge of the compound, approaching here at full speed.

_That is..._

He changed his mind in the blink of an eye. Instead of answering Sasuke's question, Kakashi reached out to grab the boy. Sasuke tried to resist, but he was certainly no match for an ANBU captain, and crumpled to the ground after being hit at the back of his neck. Sensing the chakra was already nearby, the Hatake raised his foot to step on Sasuke's back, held his sword high and swung it down.

He heard a painful grunt as the skin on the younger ANBU's back was cut, blood instantly stained a large part of the fabric. Holding Sasuke tightly in his arms, Itachi rolled on the ground and escaped from Kakashi's attack range. Not bothering to pay attention his own wound, he hurriedly propped up his brother and checked the child's condition.

Kakashi slowly lowered his arm. He has had his power under control; although Itachi's wound looked terrible, it's only superficial and would heal in a few days without leaving any effect.

After confirming that his brother had only passed out, Itachi finally breathed a sigh of relief. The moonlight illuminated the streaks of burns on his arm, the price he had paid for trying to break through the barrier. He looked up at Kakashi with grief and indignation.

"...Why?" The single word had meant everything.

Kakashi decided to sound more ruthless. He knew he had to. He didn't need Itachi to see him as someone who had suffered for him, but his foe who had slaughtered his clan.

"Because Sandaime and Danzo-sama still can't trust you as an Uchiha," he was satisfied to hear no hint of emotion in his voice. "That's why I was given the order instead of you in case anything goes wrong. Since the plan has been changed, and your mother has received a pardon, there's no need to spare Sasuke any more."

Hearing Mikoto was still alive, Itachi's body trembled slightly. A faint expression of gratitude and hope flickered over his face before it soon faded away.

"If I failed to arrive in time and Sasuke was killed by your sword, then this would have been his fate," he placed his brother gently on the ground and stood up. "But since I'm here now, I won't allow anyone to take his life in front of me."

The tomoes started spinning frantically as violent killing intent shone in his scarlet eyes. "If you insist on doing so, then step over my dead body, Captain... Hatake Kakashi!"

The older ANBU said nothing. Putting his sword back into its sheath on his back, he replied with three hand seals, _Ox, Hare, Monkey._

The sounds of chirping birds echoed on the silent street. The two shinobi watched each other as they tensed their muscles, ready for an attack from their former comrade-

"Konoha's men will be here soon, and you still have time to fight," a lazy voice sounded behind Kakashi all of a sudden. Under Itachi's stunned gaze, the spiral rift opened and the masked man instantly appeared, gripping the silver-haired ANBU by the throat. "Time to leave. Or do you wanna wait to be caught and executed the next day?"

With this, he turned to Itachi with his blood-red eye narrowing slightly.

"This is enough, Uchiha Itachi. I hope we won't see each other again in the future."

Leaving these words, both the masked man and Kakashi vanished into the rift.

* * *

When his vision returned to clear, he was brought to somewhere else.

Although Kakashi didn't show it in the slightest, he had already been tired out and run out of chakra. It's not easy to deal with the Uchiha; he had used Raikiri so many times tonight that he had to take much more soldier pills than usual. Chakra didn't come free, and exhaustion had overwhelmed him the moment he was away from the battlefield.

Before Kakashi could see the surroudings, he suddenly received a heavy kick at the back of his knee, causing him to drop to his knees feebly. The masked man pounced on him, pinned him down with his own body, twisted his arms behind his back and stepped on his head, forcing his face to the ground and preventing him from raising his head.

Kakashi instinctively struggled, but soon gave up after he realized he was too weak. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, and now that the mission was complete, it didn't seem to matter if he survived or died.

But the masked man was obviously still angry- Kakashi didn't even know what had enraged him. He bound the ANBU's wrists with something like a wooden strip, moved his foot backwards to step on Kakashi's back and instantly grabbed the silver hair with his hand.

"Ah, yes, that's exactly what a lost dog should look like," he heard the masked man hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you feel yourself super great now? Satisfied? Ha! Yes, sure, you are _indeed_ stupid, and I've never seen such foolish trash like you! Can't you think before you make a decision? If Itachi had killed his clan, one day Sasuke would still forgive his brother, take revenge on Konoha for him, and fight for his innocence when he learns the truth. But what about you? You brought ruin and shame upon yourself, your comrades have become your enemies, and everyone wants to kill you now!"

"No one is left in Team Minato. Sandaime and the seniors will keep their mouths shut. Itachi and Mikoto know the truth, but for the sake of Fugaku and Sasuke, they will remain silent. Who _can_ clear your name? Who _will_ clear your name!"

He breathed heavily with fury. "Do you know why I hate Konoha? Because it's full of trash who's obsessed with self-sacrifice and gloats about it, just like you! You're content with that sick and twisted devotion without any consideration for others' feelings, never thinking about how much it hurts the people who cherish you!"

Kakashi listened to his rebuke in silence until then, when he finally whispered in reply.

"What you say is all right. But the one I want most to make his heart ache for me is no longer in this world."

The masked man let go of his hair immediately as if he was bitten by a snake.

There was a dead silence. The hand was no longer on his head, but Kakashi didn't look up, instead just stared tiredly at the white ground. Then the air twisted again, and they're now in the forest, where Kakashi recognized that it's somewhere about twenty miles from Konoha.

The foot on his back moved away. The wooden strip binding his wrists was also removed. Kakashi was about to get up from the ground, when two items were thrown in front of him. He stopped.

His forehead protector, and a kunai.

"You have nowhere to go now," the masked man said coldly. "Join my organization, or die here. Take your pick."

Kakashi stared at his forehead protector. After a long time, he finally raised his arms, grabbed the kunai with one hand and the forehead with the other, and then-

As if slashing hard on his own heart, he split the Konoha's emblem in two with a deep crack.

The kunai was thrown away with a clang. The new missing-nin slowly got to his feet, his headband in his hand. He turned his head to gaze at his co-conspirator with both of his eyes, and tied the forehead protector to his head.

The masked man burst into odd laughter. He sounded so happy that it seemed the anger he had just shown was only an illusion. Before Kakashi could react, he had strided forward, opened his arms, and held the silver-haired ex-ANBU tightly in his arms.

"Don't be nervous, it's just a special way for our organization to welcome new members," he whispered into the other man's ear, in the gentlest yet cruellest, the most genuine yet hypocritical voice-

" _Welcome to my world, Kakashi._ "

**Author's Note:**

> An ambiguous ending, actually. Feel free to imagine what would happen afterwards as you want.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! Please let me see your feedback! ❤


End file.
